Meeting You
by Red Quadrant
Summary: What would you do to be with you're soulmate? What if you were having dreams about them and didn't know? For Dave and Karkat that answer isn't that simple. One, they think the strangers in their dream aren't important, and two they're cursed. Did I mention they have been together in past lives? So what happens when they meet and will they do whatever it takes to break the curse?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The past lives are going to have the same names (Dave and Karkat plus whoever else I may envolve.) Also the shit in italics is the dream/past life so yeah, now on with the story. :3**

 _ **Meeting You**_

 _"KARKAT! NO!" Dave was running after his lover, who had been taken by the King, who was Dave's father, to be punished. Dave couldn't believe his father was doing this to him. Sure, his father didn't know he liked Karkat, but how could he tell his dad that he liked a guy? Some how though, someone found out and he didn't know how. He ran to his horse and hopped on, before starting to go after the ones who took off with the love of his life. Eventually they all came to a stop, but it was in the courtyard, there was a noose already there waiting for someone. Karkat was handcuffed and had his mouth covered. When Dave showed up, Karkat looked at him with complete fear in his eyes. Dave actually had tears in his eyes as he watched the guy walk Karkat up to the noose. It wasn't too long before Dave jumped off the horse and ran up to where Karkat was. Unforuately he was too late, right as soon as Dave ran up, they dropped he flooring and Dave froze, his lip trembling "NO!" He ran up and used his sword to chop the rope down. Karkat's body made a thud as it fell to the ground. Dave jumped down and grabbed Karkat's body, hugging it and sobbed, mumbling to himself. "No, no, no, no, no, , w-wake up..." Dave shook Karkat and soon kissed his lips, thinking true love's kiss would wake him up. "Please... please wake up.." He held him close and sobbed as he looked at the others face, brushing the hair out of his face. "I love you, and I will find you again, my love~"_

" **...Dave." "Dave!"** The blond woke up from the sudden dream and looked up. He saw the teacher was waiting on him to answer. "Uh..." The whole class was staring at him as if they were waiting as well. The teacher rolled their eyes "Pay attention next time Strider." She then went on and called on someone else to answer. The blond rubbed his eyes and groaned as he looked beside him to see what the person was writing down. Great, they were learning shit with theta, of all things, sure it seemed easy, but math was one of Dave's worst subjects, so easy for him was one plus one not what is angle C in this fucking rectangular prism. He laid his head back down and groaned, waiting for the class to end.

Eventually the bell rung and Dave got up to meet his boyfriend at the usual spot they meet up after their last period. "Hey Dave!" Dave looked up, he was still thinking of the dream he had. Sure it was just a dream, but it still puzzled the blond. He's had the same dream for years, and if it wasn't that dream then it was a different one, but either way that guy was in it. He was short, shouty and seemed to have the most fascinating vocabulary. "Sup Egderp."

As soon as he got next to the brunette, John started to fidget a little. It took Dave forever to convince John to go out with him. All the blue eyed male would say is, "Dave no. I'm not a homosexual." Although just about everyone knew he was, John was still in denial. Eventually, after two whole fucking months, before John came up and said he would give it a shot. So far they have been dating for four months, which Dave figured was a good sign since John hasn't chickened out of it yet. Bad thing was, John was still a bit shy, but Dave could understand why though, so he didn't push anything.

"Do you think your brother would let you hang out?" John looked up, a little hopeful. Dave kept his poker face in action as he sighed, "Normally you know the answer would be yes, but apparently there is something Bro has to talk to me about. Don't ask what, because I don't fucking know." John nodded a bit, "Oh okay, well is everything okay?" The blond shrugged his shoulders. "Who the hell knows, you know how Bro can be." John only nodded again and looked at his phone. "Shit, I have to go." Now it was Dave's turn to nod, "Alright, well just hook me up later, okay?" "Sure! Of course I will." The brunette giggled a little as Dave hugged him. Once they exchanged hugs, John left and Dave sighed a bit. Every time he tried to kiss the other, he always dodged it by leaving, or when they hung out, John would start to talk about some random shit. Honestly it kind of pissed Dave off, but hell what could he do?

The blond turned and started to walk home, still pretty damn curious as to what the hell Bro wanted to talk about. As soon as he got to his apartment, he opened the door and looked around "Bro?" Dave went to his room to set his stuff down then went into the living room and waited for Bro to show up. As he waited he grew thirsty, he went to the fridge to get some apple juice. As soon as he opened the door, a shit ton of shitty swords fell out. Dave groaned and sighed, as he grabbed the bottle of piss colored juice and piled the swords back into the fridge before closing the door and turning to see Bro right behind him. Dave didn't even flinch, his face stayed straight as he looked at Bro, "So what's going on?"

"We're moving." Dave froze, luckily he mastered the poker face and staying cool under extreme measures, because if he didn't he would have freaked the fuck out. "Where to?" It was also a good thing that Dave had his shades on, because his eyes were wide as he looked at Bro. "Missouri." Dave nearly dropped his apple juice as he choked on air. "Missouri?! Are you fucking serious?! Why? When?" At this moment he didn't care if he was losing his cool, he was flipping the fuck out on the inside as he clenched onto his beverage. Why the absolute _hell_ would they need to move? They were perfectly fine here. "In a week." Bro just completely ignored the 'Why' question as he turned to go to his room. "So start packing." With that said he retrieved into his room. Dave was pissed off as he as well returned to his room. He didn't get why he was moving, and oh god what about John. He had to tell him some how. Fuck, Dave pulled his phone out and sighed, before texting. _john im moving._ As Dave set his phone aside, he took his shades off and rubbed his eyes.

Then he proceeded to lie back on his bed and close his eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

The short male named Karkat was rubbing his eyes as he slammed his fist against his alarm clock. God he hated that thing, yet he loved it at the same time because it was always there to wake him from the horrible ass dreams he always had. He sighed and looked at his phone, rolling his eyes to see the message from his juggalo boyfriend, Gamzee. _MoRnInG My mIrAcUlOuS MoThErFuCkEr :o)_ God, how the fuck could he type like that? Oddly enough, Gamzee's always typed like that, ever since they first got their phones, which was when they started high school, and every time Karkat said something about it Gamzee said "Well, I don't all up and _have_ to type like that, but it feels all motherfucking weird. You just have to go with what feels right yknow?" and Karkat would only roll his eyes and call Gamzee a moronic shit sponge and that only made the clown laugh more. No joke, Karkat was dating a fucking clown, he wore the paint and had the horn, hell he even would say "honk" from time to time.

 _Somehow_ the high off his ass clown managed to swoon Karkat over though, and true be told, if you went up to Karkat six months ago and said "You will date your best friend. Good luck." He would have said you were the stupidest human alive if you thought they were going to hook up, but alas, here they were. Today was Friday, the last day of the week and you better believe Karkat was **_SO_** fucking happy that this week was over. Well it was until his brother knocked on the door. "Karkat, we have some things we need to talk about before you get go to school, so once you're finished would you please meet me in the living room?" Karkat rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, sure." With that, Kankri left Karkat to himself to get a shower and get dressed.

Once the Cancer was finished with his daily routine in the shower, he got out and dried off before slipping his clothes on and brushing his teeth. He had a small over bite and he absolutely hated it. In fact he hated everything about himself. He scowled at the figure in the mirror, almost growling at it. Eventually he stormed out and went to put his shoes on. Once he was fully dressed, he grabbed his backpack and went into the living room where Kankri asked to meet him. He saw his brother sitting properly on the couch as if he had been waiting on Karkat since the moment he walked away from the bedroom door. "So what the hell did you want to talk to me about?" Karkat crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at his older brother and huffed. "Karkat, how many times do I have to remind you to watch your language? It could be very triggering to someone and by someone I mean me." "Kankri can you _PLEASE_ just get to the point so I can go to school?" Kankri stood up and folded his hands together as he looked down at his brother, even though he was only taller by a couple inches, "We're moving and I know what you're going to say, but before you say it, just listen. We are running low on money to pay for the apartment, so I looked around and found some really nice apartment complexes out in Missouri and-" "WE'RE MOVING TO MISSOURI?! NO! FUCK THAT NO!" "Karkat, please, calm down." That phrase only pissed the Cancer off more "NO! I WILL NOT _CALM DOWN_ DAMMIT! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TRYING TO RUIN SHIT FOR ME?! AS SOON AS I GET INTO A RELATIONSHIP! IS THIS BECAUSE OF GAMZEE?" Kankri acted as if the yelling didn't phase him. He was pretty much use to his younger brothers 'tantrums' "Now you know I am fine with you significant other, even though I personally am not okay with the things he says and does, I know you care about him and that's all I care about, but we don't have enough money for this apartment Karkat, and I've already checked other complexes in the area and all of them are way over our budget. We just can not afford to stay here anymore. I really am sorry, but we are leaving this Sunday, so when you get home you need to begin packing."

Karkat could not believe what he was hearing. He turned on his heals and stormed out adding a "Fuck off." as he slammed the door. Kankri sighed and shook his head as he turned to go back to his own room and start packing.

Once Karkat arrived at school, he saw his boyfriend start to come over, his usual face paint on as well as a smile plastered on his face. "Hey brother, what took you so long?" Karkat flung himself into Gamzee's arms and almost broke into a sobbing mess. "I'm moving..." Suddenly the Capricorn's smile dropped and he looked down at the shorter male. "You're... what?" Karkat looked up at him, tears in his eyes as his bottom lip trembled. He was trying to god damn hard to keep himself calm. "I'm moving to M-Missouri Gam..." The frown on the clowns face only made Karkat even sadder. It was the first real time Karkat had ever seen the other frown, and they have known each other ever since the second grade. "G-Gamzee?" The clown just stood there and looked straight ahead. He had no words on what was just said to him and it was making Karkat a little worried. He backed up a little and looked at him. Gamzee just stood there, eventually shifting his gaze to Karkat, "So does that mean we have to break up?" Karkat cringed at the word, "I'm leaving Sunday.. And unless we can do the whole long distance thing, which would be hard as fuck, I don't see what other option we have.." Gamzee sighed and hugged Karkat tightly, nearly taking all his breath away. "We'll still be best friends right?" Karkat couldn't help but smile a little at the juggalo's words. "Yeah, we'll still be best friends idiot." Gamzee chuckled and nuzzled his face into Karkat's mass of black hair. They stood there for what seemed like forever, just hugging and enjoying what might have been the very last moment they had together, that is until the bell rung and they were forced to go separate ways.


	2. Random Authors Note

**AN: ✴THIS GOES FOR ALL MY FANFICTIONS LIKE THE LOVESTRUCK AND THE AMAZING GAMKAR THING AND MEETING YOU SO IF YOU ARE FANS OF ONE OF THESE PLEASE CONTINUE READING✴**

 **Do not worry, these will be continued and I apologize for the waiting, I love you guys and don't want to keep you hanging. I have to write all these on my tablet for now and its taking a while because I have a book thing to read for school next year and the book is boring as hell but I have a test on the very first day. So again I apologize but they will be continued eventually just give me time. Feel free to PM me some ideas because I would love to take them and I will give you credit for them in the authors note.**

 **Also, to top it all I'm working on a Davekat and JUST Davekat for all you people who love them. It is currently from a roleplay I am working on. There will be smut (lots of it) marriage and even a baby, as well as a TW. So, please be patient and I will post the stories when I get finished**

 **Xoxo**

 **~Ashley (^•w•^)**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I know I haven't posted in a while and I am really sorry. My tablet broke so I've been waiting to get a new laptop, plus I find it easier to type a story on a laptop then a phone or tablet.

ALSO! I am working on a new story. It's an Erikar, soulmate + reincarnation AU. The fanfiction will have two plots to follow for a while, one being from the past (1860) and the other being the present time. There will be more information when I actually put it up. It will include a prologue which will be the introduction of the 1860 view and the first chapter will begin present time. It will be a fairly long fanfiction (possibly more than 15 chapters) each chapter will have at least 1000-2500, being the minimum, words.

Again, I apologize for being absent! But don't worry, I will try to update on my previous fanfictions as I make this one! I just hope I haven't lost many of you guys since you guys are literally the best!


End file.
